


Telephone (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [26]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: Jack Bauer just wants CTU to STOP CALLING HIM OKAY.





	Telephone (vid)

I am so earnest about this vid, it hurts a little inside. Big thanks to Kuwdora for watching drafts and helping me work the kinks out, to Absolutedestiny for magical split screen tech instruction, and toKillabeez for cheering the vid idea on at its inception.

**password: telephone**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/telephone.avi) (61 MB, xvid)

Music by: Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](https://jarrow.livejournal.com/1182203.html)

_Hello, hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing_  
 _I have got no service in the club, you say? say?_  
 _Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?_  
 _You're breakin' up on me_  
 _Sorry I cannot hear you_  
 _I'm kinda busy_  
 _Kinda busy, Kinda busy_  
 _Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_  
  
_Just a second, It's my favorite song they're gonna play_  
 _And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?_  
 _You should've made some plans with me_  
 _You knew that I was free_  
 _And now you won't stop calling me_  
 _I'm kinda busy_  
  
_Stop callin', Stop callin'_  
 _I don't wanna think anymore_  
 _I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_  
 _Stop callin', Stop callin'_  
 _I don't wanna talk anymore_  
 _I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_  
  
_Stop telephonin' me_  
 _I'm busy_  
 _Stop telephonin' me_  
  
_Can call all you want but there's no one home_  
 _And you're not gonna reach my telephone_  
 _Out in the club_  
 _And I'm sipping that bubb_  
 _And you're not gonna reach my telephone_  
  
_Boy, the way you blowing up my phone_  
 _Won't make me leave no faster_  
 _Put my coat on faster_  
 _Leave my girls no faster_  
 _I should've left my phone at home_  
 _'Cause this is a disaster_  
 _Calling like a collector_  
 _Sorry, I cannot answer_  
  
_Not that I don't like you_  
 _I'm just at a party_  
 _And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing_  
 _Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station_  
 _Tonight I'm not takin' no calls_  
 _'Cause I'll be dancin'_  
 _I'll be dancin'_  
 _I'll be dancin'_  
 _Tonight I'm not takin' no calls_  
 _'Cause I'll be dancin'_


End file.
